The present invention is directed to methods for using a support backer board system in siding applications. In particular, the present invention is directed to methods for using a backer board system that provides support to siding, such as vinyl siding.
The application of siding to various structures has been known for many years. Siding may be used in new construction in both residential and commercial structures, as well as in remodeling of those structures (also referred to as xe2x80x9cretrofittingxe2x80x9d). The siding may be made from different materials, such as vinyl, aluminum, steel, softwood, wood composites, and hardwood. To reduce costs, vinyl siding has generally become more lightweight or flimsier as compared to its inception. This vinyl siding is, thus, more susceptible to being deformed, breaking, and/or having a wavy appearance that is generally not aesthetically pleasing to a customer. For example, vinyl siding may be deformed or bowed (also referred to as xe2x80x9ccuppingxe2x80x9d).
Backer boards have been used in connection with vinyl siding. For example, beadboard (expanded polystyrene foam or EPS foam) has been used with vinyl siding. Beadboard, however, has disadvantages, such as being susceptible to breaking during or before installation, as well as being labor intensive during installation.
At least one type of beadboard is molded into shapes by steam heating so as to conform to individual siding designs. The molded beadboard is formed in narrow pieces of varying lengths. These narrow pieces may be glued by the manufacturer or may be dropped in behind the siding by the installer. The installation of narrow beadboard pieces results in more opportunities for air leakage between adjacent pieces.
Another backer board that has been used with vinyl siding involves using a plurality of foam profile strips that are intermittently located behind the siding. Each foam profile strip is generally flat with a double-sided adhesive strip attached thereto in which each strip is adapted to attach to a portion of a back side of the vinyl siding. The use of foam profile strips has disadvantages, such as being labor intensive to install, while not providing the desired support.
Accordingly, a need exists for a backer board system that avoids the above-described problems, while providing support to the siding application.
According to one method of the present invention, a support backer board system and siding are used. The support backer board system comprises at least a first layer. The first layer is extruded and made from a material selected from the group consisting of alkenyl aromatic polymers, polyolefins, polyethylene terephthalate, polyesters, and combinations thereof. The board system is thermoformed into a desired shape that is generally contour to the selected siding. Siding is provided and attached to the board system so as to provide support thereto.